Talk:Hello?
How many short stories should I put in this? They're all between 75% to just about one page long when printed. I'm thinking about 5, but I'm not sure. Edward Hannis 01:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think that'll be fine. Much longer books have been written - and read, and well received. Dr. Magnus 07:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree :) 08:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I think 12 stories could be also good Pierlot McCrooke 16:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The more the better I'd say! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm going with 6. Edward Hannis 16:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do that! And if you have any more stories you will never lack material for a new publication. Dr. Magnus 16:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No offence, these are good stories... but are you unable to write about anything other than death? --Semyon 16:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You have a school psychiatrist!? --Semyon 17:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC :::::::Yup. The school has multiple children who are mentally disabled or have autism or severe ADD (such as I, though meditation has gotten me over that). And only three of them are death-based, though they all have death as a concept in it. Final Exam, Buyer Beware, and Temporary Exhibit are philosophical, comedic, and terror, respectively. Edward Hannis 17:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So it's not a normal American thing then? (Again, no offence but nothing would surprise me about America). --Semyon 17:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nah, just one for schools that have a large population of kids who could use it. You could expect to see Americans today, by the way. It's Veteran's Day here. Edward Hannis 17:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We have d'n èllefdje vennen èllefdje (11/11) today (beginning of the carnaval, until february) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::No hablo Limburgish. What does that mean? :P Edward Hannis 17:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::D'n èllefdje vennen èllefdje means "the eleventh of the eleventh" (so the 11th day of the 11th month; november 11) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is this in Limburgish? Edward Hannis 17:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::d'n èllefdje vennen èllefdje is Limburgish yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Interesting. So, a majority of people here are from Limburg? I think that Seymon is a Brit, and I know of all the Americans, but people like Pierius, DimiTalen, Regalorium, yourself, and Pierlot are from a single small area of the Netherlands? Edward Hannis 17:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No! :P Only Bart K, Benopat and Ooswesthoesbes are Limburgish :P Pierius, Pierlot and Bucu are from other regions of the Netherlands and DimiTalen and Regalorium are Belgian :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::In the Netherlands we now celebrate the Feast of St. Martin, in which children go from door-to-door with lampoons, sing a song and receive a candybar in exchange. It is our version of helloween, without the scary masks. Dr. Magnus 17:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sint-Maarten is only fun because of the fires and riots :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yep very good 4/5 can read the simple review at Nova Times, Hannis are you gonna rate your own book? ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life 17:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::@ OWTB - French people are fun only because of riots. :::::::::::@ Dimi, Regalorium (if you're there) - Do I have some fellow Sh'tis in Lovia? :P :::::::::::@ Marcus - Thanks for the positive review. And I might review it myself, I guess. Edward Hannis 17:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hahaa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sh'tis? And what might that be? Dr. Magnus 17:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::People from Northern France (such as I) or from Belgium. This was popularized in the movie Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis. Edward Hannis 17:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::For some reason I always thought you where American or English. :P Dr. Magnus 18:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Non! Il n'est pas américain! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're right, actually. I live in the US, but I am French, born and raised there for many a-year. I've lived in the US long enough not have an accent in either English or French, let's just say that. And taken I live in Southern CA, I've learned Spanish since then. Edward Hannis 18:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You have a very multi-culti background! :P Dr. Magnus 18:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sounds like Limburg, you have to speak at least German, Dutch, Limburgish and French, and English and Latin are also quite welcome, in order to be able to live here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not quite South Africa. I think they have 11 official languages. (!) Edward Hannis 18:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, but they don't speak all 11 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::In fact, most of them can't even write in one of them. (Heheh...dark) Edward Hannis 18:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::@ Edward- you're French? My mother is French, from Arras. Horton11 04:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tell her LOSC rocks. She might get it. I'm actually from a small (microscopic, ~100 inhabitants) town in the Nord Pas-de-Calais, which is the same department Arras is in. People from there, such as Christian Carion, and his well-known friend Dany Boon, tend to be great writers. Edward Hannis 06:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This page should be deleted to prevent mental scarring of young users. Seriously though, it's screwed up. --Semyon 14:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I enjoyed reading it TBH. I was twelve then. :3 Perhaps just a warning? Though that might encourage them to read it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC)